


WIP Amnesty SGA OT4 aka "3 guys, a girl, and some lube"

by BiPagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: wip_amnesty, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>svmadelyn mentioned something in her LJ about wip_amnesty. How wonderful, an opportunity to throw out some of my works in progress that have yet to be betaed or I'm just to much of a chicken to finish. Here's my first installment.</p><p>Back in June of 2007, wolfshark encouraged me to write porn helped me grow as a writer. However, I was scared (took me an hour to write one sentence) so she took me in hand and we started writing back and forth. This was a great bit of labor for her because she had to write *dramatic pause* het, for which I greatly appreciate her and can do nothing but extol her virtues. This is the result of our efforts and should rightly be titled "3 guys, a girl, and some lube."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP Amnesty SGA OT4 aka "3 guys, a girl, and some lube"

John watches as Ronon lifts Teyla as if she weighs nothing, helping her straddle his hips. His cock glistens as it slides into her waiting pussy, and both Teyla and Ronon let out small huffs of air as she settles into place. John is impatient, cock hard in front of him, Teyla's juices still staining his mouth.

Ronon slowly goes back, going horizontal, Teyla leans forward onto her hands, propping herself up and spreading her legs even wider. She turns her head to look at John and smiles coyly. "John? I am waiting."

That's all John needs, and he moves to straddle Ronon's legs as well. His hands are on Teyla's hips, tilting her pelvis till he can see the edge of her hole. It's shiny with lube, and John groans at the sight. It's not often that they do this, and he wants nothing more than to dive into her, but he's not willing to risk injuring Teyla. Instead, he presses the head of his cock to her ass and gently pushes, till he feels the head of his cock breach her.

She gasps, and he forces his hips to still until she nods. Only then does he begin to push again. She opens for him, and he sinks into her up to the root of his cock. Once he's firmly in place, all three of them groan at the tight hold that she has. John pants for a second, then reaches a shaking hand to his radio and triggers it. "Sheppard to McKay."

"I told you I was busy this afternoon, Colonel." Rodney sounds pissy, and for a second John contemplates just saying forget it and getting on with making Teyla come as many times as he can. But there was a point to this, and he's not going to squander it.

"I'm buried balls deep in Teyla's ass, Rodney, and Ronon is in her pussy. Is that a good enough reason for you to leave the lab?"

Rodney swears, but the sound is muffled. There's a thump, and then the radio goes dead in John's ear.

***

"They do this to me on purpose. Zelenka, I'll be back." Rodney slams the laptop closed and rushes out of the lab muttering under his breath. The walk back from the lab to their shared quarters rushes past in a blur. He doesn't run this fast when chased by hostile natives and he's sure Ronon will push him harder in the training room because of it.

Thoughts and images flutter through his mind as he tugs his jacket down. They'd been trying to get him out of the lab all week. First it was his favorite food held just in front of the open lab door, tempting him to come out and eat. John ordering him to leave. Notes left on his laptop describing what they would do without him, what Teyla's wearing, where on Atlantis they'd meet him. Ronon threatening to pick him up and carry him out. Then this afternoon he started getting private calls over the radio. John whispering in his ear. "I miss your taste on my tongue." The sound of deep kisses. Teyla moaning. A grunt that Rodney knows is the sound of Ronon not letting himself come.

Damn it. He will not touch himself. No, just push it down. Just go in there and yell. They are not allowed to pull him away from his work with these childish games. Not even bothering to stop, the door opens before him with a view to stop all thoughts, all movement in Rodney's body.

 

***

John barely hears the door open. All of his focus is on moving as slowly as he can, in and out of Teyla's body. Below him, Ronon and Teyla are holding still. Ronon, in particular, is so still that John isn't sure he's breathing. Even as he thinks that, Ronon's body shudders all over, and he takes a deep breath. He lets it out on a low groan, and it's all John can do to keep from slamming into Teyla, hard and fast. He knows how badly Ronon must want to come, because he's right there with him.

As Ronon forces himself to relax, John and Teyla do too, and John finally glances over his shoulder at Rodney, who's standing, frozen, just inside the door. Even from here, John can see how hard he is, and he can't help the way that his mouth waters. He wants Rodney to come over, straddle them so that John can swallow him down even as his cock is buried inside Teyla. Fucking and being fucked, and he knows how good it is.

Instead, he leans forward and strokes his hand over Teyla's cheek, where it's damp with sweat. "Are you okay, Teyla?"

Her voice breaks, but he can tell it's with pleasure when she answers, "I am well, John." She turns her head enough to catch sight of Rodney, and John can see the smile on her face. "Rodney! Won't you please join us?"

 

***

Rodney doesn't remember walking to the bed. He doesn't remember bending over to kiss and touch Ronon. His world suddenly revolves around smooth skin, wet lips, hard muscles and the smell of hard work and frustration.

"You don't give up easy," Ronon mumbles before Rodney nips his lower lip. "Give me your cock." Rodney's hands fumble at his boots, not wanting to look away as Ronon lifts his hips up to Teyla. John inhales sharply when Teyla grinds back down. Rodney's balance falls victim as his ass hits the floor with a definite thud. Ronon's belly laugh causes a chain reaction of moans and giggles. Rodney blushes as he steps out of his pants and back to Ronon's mouth. His hand grabs at Rodney's ass, pulling him forward.

Teyla pulls his shirt over his head. Her eyes flutter as the movements rock her on John and Ronon. "We missed your ranting." Rodney's hands are cradling her face as she opens her eyes. He leans in to lick a bead of sweat rolling down her neck.

***

John groans at the sight of Rodney licking Teyla's neck. Teyla's hands are busy touching him, brushing one along his arm, the other finding one of Rodney's nipples and pinching it hard. When Rodney makes the soft huffing sound that he makes only when he's seriously turned on, John can't help the hard thrust into Teyla. That sound never fails to turn his brain to mush.

As Teyla starts to jack Rodney's cock, he starts to really rock. "Don't come, Rodney. You're going to fuck Ronon in a minute - he's dying for your dick."

Rodney lifts his head, glancing from John to Ronon and back again. "Are you - I mean, okay. If Ronon wants me to do that, I can. Of course I can, anything you want. Just, don't stop.

John can't help the smile, and then he closes his eyes, focusing on what it feels like inside of Teyla's ass, so hot and tight, crammed up against Ronon's cock. She's moaning continuously, voice starting to spiral as she gets closer to coming. John braces himself, not wanting to be pulled over the first time she goes.

***

 

Rodney feels Ronon's hand gripping his thigh between his legs before he feels the scratch of facial hair against his ass. Ronon's stomach muscles ripple so much with the effort of sitting up and bending sideways to kiss and bite his backside that he's drawn to touch them. He's held still between Ronon's mouth and other hand as it reaches around to stroke with Teyla's. He can tell she's close to coming and part of him wishes it were him in the middle, receiving it all. Rodney watches as John's hand moves down her arm, across her stomach, to touch the one spot she's been denied. Teyla wanted it this way, asked in that sweet voice of hers once after watching John take both Rodney and Ronon. She wanted to know what it felt like to have two men push her over the edge. So when she pushes down on them, urging them to go deeper and harder, Rodney recognizes the look of a wish come true. It makes the hands touching him all the more surreal. What if he were her, taking all that? Would he be able to stand the sensations? The fantasy doesn't last long before Teyla's hand stops moving and just grabs the base of his dick anchoring her while Ronon's hand continues to move along the rest of his shaft. Her other hand reaches down to John's as she moans hard before she stops breathing. She rides both John and Ronon and it seems the sensation has an effect on John too. His back arches and he pushes as deep inside her as he can, holding on to her for dear life before taking his own deep breath.

"Rodney, I want you. I want you inside me too." Teyla's eyes plead with him as John slowly pulls himself out.

John steps off the bed and pulls Rodney into a kiss, away from Ronon and Teyla. John squeezes slick onto Rodney's cock and strokes him tight, pulling his foreskin back. "Your turn" he whispers into Rodney's ear before setting him behind Teyla. Ronon pulls himself up to grab Rodney's ass with both hands, forcing him into Teyla.

"Finally." Ronon mutters as he grabs Teyla's hips to move her up and down on himself and now Rodney. Teyla's so wet and open from John that he doesn't realize he's letting Ronon do all the work. Rodney grabs for John's neck, wanting to kiss him and touch him, not wanting him to be left out. John's hand touches Rodney's perineum before sliding up and into his ass.

***

Rodney is hot and tight inside, his mobile mouth working against John, and impossibly, John starts to get hard again. Ignoring his cock is easy since he's gotten off once already. Instead, he focuses on fingering Rodney and kissing each of his partners in turn. Rodney's mouth is soft with arousal, lips and tongue lightening quick but distracted by the feeling of being inside Teyla. John can sympathize - he knows how good she feels. Teyla's mouth tastes of the spicy tea she favors, and she pants hard into John's mouth, making soft whimpering noises every time Ronon or Rodney move. And Ronon's mouth is forceful, demanding - kissing him is like a fight, every time.

Again and again, John returns to Rodney's mouth, one finger now two in Rodney's ass. Rodney is shuddering under his hands, feeling like he's going to shake apart, and John can't help it. After all Rodney has put them through this week, keeping them from getting any time with him, he reaches down with his spare hand and wraps it tightly around the base of his dick. "Don't come, Rodney. Don't you dare - you have to wait for Ronon to be inside of you."

Rodney whines, high in his throat, and John squeezes tighter, showing him no mercy. "You can wait. You've made us wait for you all week!"

***

Rodney's head feels like its going to explode. Teyla bounces on him faster and John keeps the tempo with the fingers in his ass. Every time he's just about to come, John squeezes his dick or pulls down on his balls. Torture, it's pure torture what they do to him. "If you are going to pull me away from work, then you have to let me come."

"No. We. Don't." Ronon gasps as he bounces Teyla one last time on their laps. He lifts up onto his knees, picking Teyla up with him.

She wraps her legs around his waist and leans back on the bed, smiling with exhaustion. "That was amazing."

"Was? WAS!" Rodney's near hysterics. They've all pulled away from him. John's cleaning Teyla and Ronon with a warm washrag and Rodney's harder than he's ever been in his entire life. "You used me for sex. You are all content and I can't go back to the lab like this. You three are the cruelest human beings on Atlantis." Rodney mutters dumbfounded, angry, and as hard as a rock. Fine, those smug bastards can watch him jerk off. Just as Rodney's hand moves downward, Ronon's on top of him pinning his hands to the bed. Rodney rubs his erection against those muscular abs.

"We told you Rodney, Ronon wants you to fuck him." Teyla says as she kisses his cheek.

"But you don't get to come until he's inside you." John says as he kisses the other cheek.

***

Rodney groans, and John smiles. It's hard to feel too bad for Rodney, after all. John realizes that Rodney is glaring at him, obviously fuming, and John kisses him again, then guides Rodney in kneeling up. Taking a wet washcloth, he cleans Rodney up, then takes a handful of slick and slathers over his cock.

Even that much contact makes Rodney hiss and arch his hips, and John tugs down on his balls again. "Patience, Rodney. You know how good you're going to feel when you finally get to come."

"Goddammit, John," Rodney says, but there's no heat behind it. Before he can say anything further, though, Ronon derails him by turning over and going to his knees in front of Rodney. That gorgeous ass is high in the air, and all of the muscles on Ronon's back come into sharp relief as he tenses.

John kisses Rodney one more time and shoves him lightly, breaking him out of his trance. "Fuck him, Rodney. Just for a few minutes, then you'll switch places and get to come."

Rodney nods, still quiet, and nudges his cock up against Ronon's hole, waiting for the groan that indicates that it's okay for him to push harder.

***

Ronon's never bent over for any of them before, so the shock that this is actually happening in Rodney's lifetime is made real only by Teyla and John's hands touching and kissing the stretch of golden skin spread out in front of him. And suddenly, Rodney's never been more afraid in his life. He can't screw this up. If he does, none of them will ever forgive him.

Rodney feels Ronon's skin under his hand tense with quickened breath before he pushes back onto Rodney. "Relax, Ronon. Take your time. You don't need to rush it." Sure, Rodney would love nothing more than fast and dirty, but Ronon deserves better for his first time. His muscles grab Rodney so tightly that it is almost relief when Ronon starts to give in to the sensation. With concentration, Rodney slowly moves into Ronon.

"Rodney, I can..." Ronon's word halted when Rodney brushes over his prostate. Without warning, Ronon's rocking onto Rodney with a deep moan. Teyla and John continue touching and encouraging him, "so beautiful," as he pulls and pushes himself to the point that Rodney feels his own orgasm pulling him forward.

***

Below him, Ronon groans, a deep, throaty growl. "Fuck, McKay," he says. "Slower," and it takes Rodney a second to react but when he does, Ronon groans again, the muscles in his back going limp. John can't help it, he has to touch, and he slides one hand down Rodney's back, the other hand finding it's way to Ronon's neck, under his dreds. Pushing lightly, he encourages Ronon to lower his upper body to the bed, gratified when Ronon sucks in a breath that has nothing to do with breathing and everything to do with pleasure.

Teyla has moved around so that she's kneeling behind Rodney, her small hands elegant as they pinch and twist Rodney's nipples, and John looks at his face, expecting to see pleasure. He sees that, but also an increasing level of desperation. John spares a moment to think that this is what Rodney looks like when he's been pushed to the brink, and then Rodney's hips slam forward once, twice, and he freezes. "Ronon, if you want to be inside me when I come, you'd better fuck me now. I can't take any more."

***

It seems as if he's been abruptly thrust into a carnival ride. Movement, colors, and sound swirl around him before Rodney realizes he's on his back and Ronon is between his legs. Every nerve ending in his body is turned on and his existence centers around Ronon's cock deep in his ass. A large hand wraps itself around his cock and he's coming to the sounds of Ronon fucking him fast.

"Breath."

"John, are those my knees?"

Deep laughter rumbles above him and he's back in his body in time to feel Ronon pull out of his ass slowly. "I thought I broke you."

"No, no you didn't." Rodney mutters as he tries to straighten out his legs. "But I don't think I'll be returning to the lab today."

***

John grins as he helps Rodney lie comfortably on his side. Teyla and Ronon are already cuddled up behind Rodney, so John slides into the bed in front of him, wrapping himself around Rodney and resting one hand on Teyla's belly.

Rodney looks out of it, and John isn't far behind him, but he has to say, "Rodney, you can't do that anymore."

His eyes open and Rodney looks intently at John. "Can't do what?"

"Lock us out like that. We're in this together."

"I didn't know I was necessary for..." The words hang unsaid in the silence. "I know I'm needed in the lab."

"You're needed here, too." Ronon's deep voice rumbles from behind him; his hand reaching up to touch his hair. "There are things that only you can do."

"I've never been comfortable being wanted like this. I won't remember what's required."

John's sleepy voice echoes his emotions. "We'll remind you. Just don't make us work so hard for it."


End file.
